What do you go?
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [One-shot] A veces una simple pregunta nos puede llevar a los más profundos recuerdos. [En respuesta al reto propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa del foro ¡Siéntate!]


_**Disclaimer: **__El Fandom de Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_En respuesta al reto propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro ¡Siéntate! _

**Link: /Topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido**

* * *

**What do you go?**

Llevaban dos meses exactamente de tener una relación juntos y decidieron ese mismo día celebrar saliendo a caminar por las calles. Recorrieron diferentes lugares y finalmente llegaron a aquel lindo parque dónde Inuyasha prácticamente le había gritado sus sentimientos a Kagome.

Ese día la chica se había enterado de la manera poco romántica posible, pero, a final de cuentas era una declaración, ¿o que no? Aunque en parte tenía que agradecerle a Miroku y a Shippo por presionarlo tanto hasta el punto que termino gritando sus sentimientos a medio parque. Ese día fue el mejor de toda su vida.

Se acomodaron en una banca a admirar el bello paisaje; sus manos se mantenían entrelazadas desde hace varias horas y ninguno de los dos parecía querer soltar al otro.

Pasaron y pasaron lo minutos observando como las personas se divertían en aquel gran parque, cómo los niños jugaban con los animales del lago y Kagome vio divertido como uno de los pequeños se escondió de su madre y termino dándole un gran susto. Luego volteó a ver a su novio; se mantenía con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. Le sonrió.

—Inuyasha —el peli-plata volteó a verla—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Él asintió y la femenina se mostró feliz por su respuesta. Sonrió aún más. — ¿Tú me quieres?

La pregunta desconcertó al peli-plata. ¿Qué si la quería? Su vista se fijó en el cielo y el rubor apareció de nuevo en sus mejillas, ¡claro que sí! Es más; podía apostar que elegiría a Kagome antes que a su vida, ¡ni lo pensaría dos veces! Kagome, Kagome Higurashi era una persona importante en su vida; se había acercado a él cuando su madre falleció, había sanado su corazón de una manera que nadie más podría hacerlo; ella había tocado su corazón y se había quedado ahí. ¡Prefería a su novia antes que al mismo cielo!

Además siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, la protegía de todos, ¡hasta de esos que querían propasarse con ella! ¿Qué acaso no entendían? ¡Kagome era solamente de él!

¿Y todavía le preguntaba si la quería?, ¿acaso no lo había demostrado?

Siempre a cualquier hora pensaba en ella y lo que posiblemente estaría haciendo; ¡la quería demasiado! A veces pasaba horas y horas deseando que fuera el siguiente día y poder volver a verla de nuevo; de ser por él la vería a cada hora del día. ¿Eso no era querer? ¿Entonces qué era querer? Quiso preguntarle a Kagome pero no se atrevió, él estaba completamente seguro de que sin duda alguna si la quería.

Y ni hablar de cuando se besaban; era cómo un encuentro entre dos mundos distintos que se fusionaba y creaba uno solo, era otra forma diferente de conectarse, de estar juntos; los besos de ambos le sabían a gloría, es más podía apostar que sin esos besos no podría respirar. Volteó a ver a su novia; en los ojos femeninos se podía mostrar esa curiosidad y ansias con la que esperaba una respuesta. ¡Ah sus ojos! Esos orbes chocolates que para él eran una motivación para seguir día a día, sus ojos le regalaban vida y lo dejaban sin salida; porque una vez se encontraba con ellos se encontraba en un lugar diferente, un lugar que después de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que no deseaba salir nunca de esos orbes hermosos, dado que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

Prefería a Kagome sobre todas las cosas del mundo.

Sí así era la prefería más que a nada, estaba seguro que sin ella él no sería nada de lo que era ahora; que sin ella no hubiera tenido tantos amigos cómo tenía en ese momento y que no hubiera podido superar por completo la muerte de su madre.

Pero había llegado ella cómo un rayo de luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad en la que se encontraba; ella lo había ayudado, le había hecho ver las cosas de otro modo y le hizo confiar en personas que nunca antes hubiera imaginado. Kagome Higurashi era la única que tenía un lugar en su corazón, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Entonces, ¿por qué la pregunta si la quería o no? ¿Acaso estaba dudando de él?

De nuevo la miró y esta vez ella le sonrió; su corazón se aceleró y tuvo que desviar la mirada, ahora no solamente estaba seguro de que la quería.

La amaba.

—Keh, tonta

Kagome sonrió en respuesta, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, eso significaba un sí y por el leve sonrojo de su novio pudo darse cuenta de qué esos minutos que se perdió en sus cavilaciones estaba recordando, estaba pensando en varias cosas y sonrió aun más.

Inuyasha se acercó a la femenina lo suficiente para que las frentes de ambos chocaran y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color carmín.

Fueron acortando poco a poco la distancia de sus labios hasta que finalmente estos se juntaron para finalmente terminar besándose al momento que la luna se ponía poco a poco en su lugar en el firmamento.

Si de algo estaba seguro el peli-plata es que quería a Kagome Higurashi más que a su propia vida y él podía apostar a que ella no solamente lo sabía; sino que estaba completamente segura de ello.

* * *

**_¿Fue muy OoC? Querida y hermosa retadora u. u espero no haberte decepcionado. Ni a los demás D: así que estaré pegada a la pantalla esperando sus críticas constructivas (?) _**

**_Tengo que confesar que el reto me hizo ojitos *w* y más porque estaba escuchando canciones de Franco de Vita xD Pero bueno, esperaré sus opiniones con muchas, muchas ansias *-* _**

**_El título es super original xD Bueno, me voy… ¡Saludos! _**

**_Breen. _**


End file.
